megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X6
Mega Man X6 (Rockman X6 in Japan) is the sixth game in the Mega Man X series and was the final title in the series to be released on the PlayStation. Both Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6 were released after the launch of the PlayStation 2, so after the development and release of Mega Man X6, Capcom made the transition to the PlayStation 2. Mega Man X6 was developed and released on the original PlayStation mainly to reach out to a broader audience. It is often seen as the most difficult, and worst in the series, since it seems to have had been rushed to complete. Like Mega Man X5 before it, this game also lacks FMV sequences and its voice-acting was not translated from Japanese. The voice acting was not translated, mainly because the voice acting in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man X4 was wishy-washy at best. The game was later re-released as part of the Mega Man X Collection. Series creator Keiji Inafune originally intended for the series to end with Mega Man X5. As such, it caused a change of plans in the Mega Man X series, since it was originally intended to have Zero resurrected in the Mega Man Zero series. Thus, Mega Man X6 is the first Mega Man game not to be directed by Inafune.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mega_Man_X6 Release Dates PlayStation: *Japan: November 29, 2001 *North America: December 4, 2001 *Europe: February 8, 2002 PC: *South Korea: 2003 "Mega Man X Collection," GameCube and PlayStation 2: *Worldwide: January 10, 2006 Story The Nightmare Phenomenon created by Gate is running loose in the world three weeks after the events of Mega Man X5, and X must find and stop what is causing it. In-Depth Story Three weeks after the crash of the Eurasia colony in the year 2140, the Earth's surface is badly damaged and the Sigma Virus is rampant. As such, humans have been forced to live underground and Reploids have been sent to the surface to attempt to make it liveable once again, with the Maverick Hunters, under the command of Signas, cleaning up the world of Maverick resistance. Gate, a Reploid scientist who was once a former colleague of Alia, stumbles upon the crash site of the colony, finding something unusual. After that, a strange set of Maverick outbreaks occurs, and when X is called to investigate, he sees a purple virus-like form of Zero appear to help him. However, this virus later starts to infect mechaniloids and Reploids, and becomes known as the Zero Nightmare. Around the same time, a powerful Reploid named High Max appears and claims to be investigating the source of the Nightmare, along with a Reploid scientist named Isoc, but X doesn't trust High Max and challenges him. High Max, however, proves too strong and X cannot damage him with his X buster. High Max and Isoc declare that they will stop the eight Mavericks that are on Gate's "research" team and, in the meantime, create a new "Utopia" for Reploids to live in (which seems reminiscent of what the Colonel and General did during the Repliforce Incident). X goes off to the Nightmare zones (which are disorienting and filled with viruses) and defeats the Mavericks, outraging Gate and making him challenge X to a dual (thus allowing the Hunters access to his hidden laboratory). Before going to the lab, X defeats the incarnation of the Nightmare and finds Zero, who was believed destroyed after the last encounter with Sigma. Signas and Lifesavor (the Hunters' medic) are reluctant due to the Nightmare Incident, but Zero is allowed to come back onboard. X and Zero go to Gate's lab, and High Max, the "indestructable Reploid," is ultimately destroyed while Isoc is "erased" (Alia comments that it is reminiscent of the "Erasure Incident" prior to the Repliforce's revolt). X and Zero manage to defeat Gate himself, and upon his defeat, Gate reveals the truth: at the wreckage of the colony, he discovered the "DNA" of Zero, and thus he used it to create the Zero Nightmare. This, however, was not the end of it. He also found the badly damaged body of Sigma, and he had been slowly reconstructing him ever since the combination of the pure "DNA" of Zero and the presence of Sigma (both of which had the pure original virus of Dr. Wily) made him go Maverick. X and Zero rush of to the location of the partially-reconstructed Sigma and battle him, and although he was not fully complete, he puts up a good fight. In the end, the Hunters prove victorious, defeating Sigma and removing Gate from the wreckage of his lab. Alia and Gate manage to reconcile their past before Gate succumbs to his terminal wounds, but the threat was averted... : Note : It is generally assumed that Isoc, although not directly stated by Capcom, is a reincarnation of Dr. Wily. Many people believe that Dr. Wily had his artificial intelligence somehow put into the "body" of this Reploid, which explains Isoc's obsession with Zero and how Isoc can "stop" Zero from moving when he confronts him and how he claims to "know his systems inside-and-out." Additionally, Zero says that he does not fully understand how he was repaired, but when he talks to Dr. Light's artificial intelligence (via one of the capsules), Light tells him that he does not know who repaired him. Of course, Dr. Light may just not want Zero to know and thus is pretending that he doesn't know. However, many believe that either Isoc or Dr. Wily himself in another form repaired Zero. Either way, someone with knowledge of Zero's systems repaired him.http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_Timeline Bosses Eight Mavericks (Nightmare Investigators): *Commander Yammark *Rainy Turtloid *Shield Sheldon *Blizzard Wolfang *Blaze Heatnix *Infinity Mijinion *Metal Shark Player *Ground Scaravich Others: *D-1000 *Zero Nightmare *Dynamo *Nightmare Mother *High Max *Gate *Sigma Armor X's Armors: :Falcon Armor - X begins the game with this armor. :Blade Armor - Manuverability and Z-Saber-based armor. :Shadow Armor - Defense and stealth-based armor. :Ultimate Armor - Accessible through a code. Zero's Armors: :Red Armor - Zero begins the game with this armor. :Zero Armor - Accessible through a code. Enemy Guide List of Mega Man X6 Enemies Walkthrough Click here to see a walkthrough. Trivia *In gameplay, X6 is the only game where it is impossible to acquire both the Ultimate and Zero Armors in one playthrough (or save file). X4 is also in a same situation, although it's only because X and Zero are playable separately.*This is one of the few games that doesn't feature Sigma as the main villain. That honor goes to Gate, and Sigma was only included as a Final Boss. Category:Mega Man X gamesCategory:PlayStation games